winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- A sig! And can you publish Bloom, Stella, and Tecna special attacks on Harmonix Heroines? Thanks! ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz ¶'''The fairy of Waves!¶']' 13:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC)' Well... My dad blocked nick.com so I can't play it... But can you forward it to other users'? Thank you if you do! ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The fairy of Waves!'¶']' 13:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC)' I love projects. I haven't done one for 2 years :)!! How are your studies? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Bà định làm Hướng đẫn viên à? Tui tưởng bà khoái làm VA mà??? Du lịch thì trước sau gì bà cũng đạp phải HCM thôi! Thì bà cứ đi học ở HCM, sau đó về Nha Trang làm! Hoặc là nếu bà cố gắng thì sẽ có học bổng, và có thể sang Nhật, bik đâu bà sẽ trở thành 1 Vocaloid - CV04 thì sao???? Bà bik rùi mà còn hỏi à? *Troll face* Thì đó, xa gần gì thì cũng phải vào thui Có gì đâu mà bà sợ HCM ghê thế, bộ bà sợ vô gặp The Tailorshop hả? Thui, mún vô hay ko thì tùy bà, tui quan tâm làm gì, tui chỉ mún nói là làm nghề du lịch, thì ko thể nào né đc nó đâu À, thì ra là quản trị, thế thì OK rùi.... Cái đó thì vô phương cứu chữa Cái vụ sig...vô phương cứu chữa Cái đó thì bó tay thiệt, đang tìm method, cứ từ từ Cái đó tui cũng bó tay nốt, bà hỏi tui tui hỏi ai? Đang làm nốt mấy việc chuẩn bị inactive 1 thời gian dài.....có lẽ cho tới hè lun.... That's thoughtful of you :)! Oh wow, in Australia we have a shortage of teachers :P! Well good luck with your studies :)! Mine are okay, just so many tests and exams, I seem to do well even though I don't study. Btw, can you come on Disney Princess chat, I need to tell you something :/ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay then! I know you're busy! :) ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Oh, and how many signature templates can I have? ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:08, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks Rose. You're smart too :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay then...? ♦Bloom♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '♦'The Fairy of the Dragon Flame!'♦']' 04:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' What do you mean? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' ? I only have one sig! I just asked FloraEnchantix another one a few seconds ago! (I'm not being rude, and I don't want a fight...) Oh well, forget about it! :) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' What the... I do not know how that happened. I thought I changed it back to 'Aisha The Fairy of Waves!'??? O_O... Oh well... Never mind! Let's just forget we've ever had a talk about this! ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' :) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 05:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC)''' Can I have more than one signature? --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 09:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Cái Appends của Gakupo cực kì hợp vs bài Prisoner Giọng hát tha thiết của Luka làm cho bài Paperplane bùn quá, có thế Luka mới replace Miku trong bài Lá Phong Đỏ chứ! À, chắc là thằng LEON nhét Gakupo vô tù để chiếm trái tim của Luka chứ gì >:o Chậc, phải mách bố Gack! Thằng già này dám đam mê Luka à???